


Return of the Devil

by ScaleyWriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biological Weapons, English accents, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mad Scientists, Monsters, Umbrella Corporation, Umbrella at it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleyWriter/pseuds/ScaleyWriter
Summary: One year after the horror in Kijuju, the English unit of the BSAA are called in to investigate when a terrorist group threatens the city with bio terrorism.Story starts with some background on Chris and Jill, some memories of their former captain before getting into the main story.Chapters will split between the perspectives of C&J and the London BSAA.





	1. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summation following the events of RE5. Chris and Jill return home.

The debriefing was as long as Jill had expected but it was no less tiring. It was painful to go through the long and exhaustive events following from her and Chris’ mission at the Spencer mansion, and she was grateful when it ended.

When she was finally finished, an office employee walked her back through the winding corridors, informing her that they’d arrange for transportation home. She’d been provided different clothing to the form fitting suit she’d be forced to wear – now she was clad in khaki trousers, black t shirt and a black hooded sweatshirt. When they reached the reception of the building, the worker bade her farewell, but she scarcely heard, because there was someone waiting for her.

‘Chris!’ she shouted with happiness and bounded towards him. He caught her in a tight embrace, and she felt peace within her soul.

‘You waited for me,’ she said, speaking into his chest as he was much taller than her.

‘Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?’ he said, continuing to hold her tightly.

‘Can we go home now?’

* * *

Only once they were back home did they allow their craving for one another to run free – after three years of being apart, this was the first chance they’d had to be intimate.

Kissing passionately, they made their way slowly to the bedroom where they fell on the bed together and made love several times over, to quench the insatiable thirst the desert between them that the years apart had wrought.

Finally spent, Jill lay with her head on Chris’ chest, hearing his heart rate begin to slow down and steady out. She was comforted by the sound, it made her feel safe and secure. Chris held her body to him, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her. Not so long ago, he thought she was dead, to have her back with him was a blessing.

‘Chris,’ she said softly, twisting her head to face him. ‘Thank you for saving me.’

‘Why wouldn’t I, Jilly?’ he said, using her silly nickname. ‘I never gave up hope, never.’

‘I’m glad you didn’t. I…I…couldn’t _do_ anything but what I was ordered to do, but I thought all the time…I thought I wouldn’t see you again.’

‘’Do you remember much?’ he asked her softly, trying to be sensitive. He wasn’t really sure how to broach the subject – that hadn’t discussed her imprisonment at all until now. The time hadn’t seemed right.

‘Bits, here and there. That device…t-the P30, it made my body strong, but my mind,’ she sighed heavily as she tried to recall the events. ‘My mind worked strangely. The thought of you was like a fire in my head. Orders and commands, they would go straight into me, kind of directly into my movements, you know, but the thought of you was the only strong one.’ She was explaining it poorly, she knew, but there wasn’t really a way to explain It without actually subjecting a person to the serum.

‘I’m sorry Jill,’ Chris whispered, his face dark with anger. ‘I should have tried harder, I should have been the one to throw that son of a bitch out the goddamn window.’

‘You couldn’t have done more, Chris, trust me,’ Jill said, holding his face between her hands. ‘That bastard was up and out of there before I could even think. I was in pain, I’d broken my leg in the fall, but that shit he was injecting- well, you saw him. The fall did nothing to slow him down.’

‘Hard to believe he was our captain once,’ Chris said, looking down at her. ‘You ever think about that?’

‘Hah, yeah over the years I did, especially in Raccoon with that huge fucking monstrosity following me,’ Jill was surprised that she could find some humour in the situation. _Gallows humour, that’s what they call it, right?_

‘But one thing he did do right – partner us,’ Chris said, kissing her forehead.

‘When I get to hell, I’ll tell him thanks,’ Jill said wryly, earning a laugh from Chris.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying being with one another. Jill watched the sky slowly begin to darken out of the window. Her eyes were growing heavy. She hoped she would be able to have a peaceful night’s sleep.

‘Jilly?’ Chris’ voice edged into her awareness.

‘Mmm?’

‘Um…did you ever…um…,’ Chris faltered, not able to get the question out. He knew he shouldn’t ask, but when he’d seen her in the catacombs, so loyal to Wesker, he wondered if the bastard had coerced her in other ways. In the past, he thought he’d seen something pass between them before the situation at the Spencer Mansion.

‘Did I what, Chris?’ Jill said sleepily, her eyes closed, her body ready to sink into slumber.

‘When we were S.T.A.R.S, did you ever…when he was our captain?’ Chris finally spit out the words he’d wanted to say for a good six or seven years.

‘Did I have sex with him?’ Jill opened her eyes and turned to face Chris again. ‘No Chris, I didn’t.’ She kissed him firmly and returned to her sleeping position so he couldn’t see the lie on her face.

* * *

_Sometime in 1998_

‘Ms Valentine, could I see you a moment?’ Jill looked up at the sound of her name and saw Wesker standing at the door of his office and nodded.

‘Uh, right now?’ she asked, glancing down at the paperwork she was currently filling out.

‘Yes,’ he said briskly, going back into his office.

Jill sighed and placed the form she was filling in back in her in tray – boss called, she could finish it later. She stood and stretched her aching back. She’d been sitting at her desk for the past couple of hours, vaguely saying goodbye to the other members of team as they left for the evening until it was just her and Captain Wesker, who’d remained closeted in his office until just now.

She stepped into his office, her curiosity alight. Wesker didn’t do much small talk, so no one really knew what his deal was. Jill was pretty close to the other S.T.A.R.S, having lunch with Barry, meeting Rebecca at the weekends and practicing at the range with Chris.

She’d be lying that she hadn’t harboured a little crush on both Chris and Wesker. They were both different from one other, Chris being darker haired was an obvious difference, but he was kind and caring to her. He took the time to listen to her ideas and theories.

Wesker though, he was a charming enigma. While not open with her, he was not cruel. He praised her work when it deserved it, and she felt stupid and giddy while he did so. He had a strange effect on her – she was not usually like this with men. But here and there, little touches from him – a pat on the arm for a report well done, a small nudge on the hip as he passed by her in the cramped filing room, and she felt girlish and flushed. No other way to say it, she had it bad for him.

‘Yes, sir?’ Jill asked.

Wesker was signing some paperwork that she recognised as something she’d submitted to him earlier that day. He handed it back to her and she took it dumbly.

‘Ms Valentine, how long have you been with the team now?’ he asked, taking off those damn sunglasses he always wore and tossing them on his desk casually.

‘Six months, sir,’ Jill replied, feeling a bit like a young schoolgirl in front of her principal.

‘Six months…and you enjoy your time here?’ he asked, regarding her with icy blue eyes.

‘I am, sir,’ Jill wondered where this conversation was going.

‘I see you get on well with your colleagues,’ he said, standing up and walking around to her side of the desk. ‘Perhaps you and I don’t know each other so well though.’

‘N-not really, sir,’ she replied, feeling a little light headed with him standing so closely.

‘Perhaps we should rectify this,’ he said, bringing his hand up to her face to brush some errant strands of her hair out of her eyes.

Jill felt herself blush at his touch, this hadn’t been what she expected when he’d called her in. His other hand reached for her hip and pulled her body a little closer to him and she felt herself become excited at his touch.

‘Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you get worked up in my presence,’ Wesker said with a self-satisfied smile. ‘You’re far too easy to read, Valentine.’

And when he kissed her, he wasn’t soft, or tender like she imagined Chris would be. The kiss was firm and insistent. He managed to angle her body, so she was pressed against his desk. His hands came up to unbutton her shirt, which he let fall to the desk. He caressed her breasts roughly, again, without gentleness or care.

Jill didn’t mind, her mind was still reeling and the commanding way he touched her only served to excite her more.

‘Do you want this?’ he said, his voice low and steady in her ear. She felt a frisson of excitement run down from her neck to her inner thighs, the wetness already there increasing.

‘Yes,’ she breathed back, reaching for his belt.  He did the same to her, unbuttoning her trousers and underwear without preamble. His fingers explored the wetness, sliding between her labia and nudging her clit gently, which surprised her. She had his cock in her hand, and slowly ran her hand up and down the length. She heard his breath catch in his throat at her movement, so she increased her speed slightly.

‘No,’ he said firmly, pulling her hand away. ‘Turn around, lean over.’

She did so, turning her head to face as she said, ‘Yes, sir.’

He thrust his cock inside her without warning, her slit slick and inviting so there was no resistance. She gasped, he was bigger than she expected.

As he slid his length in and out of her lazily, he maintained a grip on her shoulder with one hand, the other on her hip to pull her fully onto him. The thrusts became faster and harder, Jill being pushed roughly onto the desk, so she planted her hands down to give herself some leverage and pushed back onto him.

She could here his grunt of approval, so she began to move back into him as he thrust into her. Moving together in sync, Jill began to feel the first stirrings of pleasure. His cock was filling her deliciously and she could feel it stroking a wonderful sweet spot inside her cunt and soon she was gasping and moaning her pleasure aloud. This seemed to spur Wesker on as his movements became faster but more erratic. Jill felt the bubble of pleasure within her begin to swell until at last she came with a long moan. He wasn’t far behind her, she could hear his hitching breaths until at last he gripped her hips as he came but was otherwise silent.

She felt him slip out of her and begin to dress. She suddenly felt acutely embarrassed and pulled up her own underwear and trousers, then hastily put her shirt back on.

‘Did you enjoy yourself Ms Valentine?’ Wesker asked cockily, that smug smile back on his face as he observed her flushed façade.

She merely nodded before going to leave the office, but he barred her way with his arm.

‘I need not remind you to be discreet about this,’ he said, lowering his arm when she nodded in acquiesce. Jill didn’t know why she left without saying anything.  She had the acute feeling that she’d been used, even though she’d wanted it too.

Following this particular tryst, there were a couple further interludes between the pair, but which had stopped abruptly a few months before they investigated the Spencer mansion.

In the years following that incident, Jill and Chris had become much closer, and eventually had become lovers. Jill never told Chris about the times she spent with Wesker, and she wasn’t planning on revealing it any time soon.

* * *

 

When Jill awoke in the morning, she was pleasantly surprised to find herself actually rested. She couldn’t recall any nightmares, which she put to the presence of Chris, who was still asleep beside her.

Snuggling underneath the covers, she revelled in the fact that she was at peace, with nothing to fear or hide from.

How was she to know that across the world, the first few stirrings of trouble and strife were just beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the overly explicit content in this chapter! Something running through my mind, and will crop up again in the future.
> 
> I just wanted to clear up how Jill and Chris's relationship came to be and the next chapter will be focusing on the actual BSAA etc.


	2. Down In the Tube Station At Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BSAA Bravos are called in when the Alpha team stopped responding from their investigation of an abandoned tube station

Imogen Martins frowned to herself as she tried fruitlessly to get a signal on her radio. She’d gotten a garbled message from Alpha team on her radio, but when she tried to reply to get clarification, the signal had died.

She sat in the large Jeep that was parked outside the abandoned Tube station, while other members of her team were on point at the entrance. She played with a few wires before deciding the job was no good.

‘ _Bloody hell_ ,’ she said to herself crossly, before looking up to find her captain. ‘Sir! This thing ain’t fucking working, can’t get Alpha at all.’

Her captain, Mark Aitkens, a tall, broad shouldered man strode over to her, a dark look on his face.

‘You sure, Martins?’ he said.

‘Positive, sir. Can’t get anything on this thing,’ she waved the radio at him, before putting it back in the holster at her wait.

‘It’s been three days, no word from them, we’ve gotta get in there,’ he said, surveying his team members. The Bravo team of the London branch of the BSAA had six members in total. While Aitkens was their captain, Martins was their comms expert, hence the reason for trying to get Alpha team on the radio.

Imogen Martins did not look like the type of person who would be in any sort of military unit. She was only 5’ 3’’, so she was lucky that the BSAA did not have a height restriction.  She had mid length dark blonde hair, which usually lived in a bun during missions and it did so today. Her eyes were a dark blue, probably the most remarkable thing about her appearance. Only her close team members knew that she needed glasses to read, and always had to have them stashed in her pack for map reading and if they needed the use the field laptop. Despite her small frame, she was well trained and what she lacked in height, she more than made up for in attitude.

‘All right, Bravo team, I want you listening!’  Aitkens shouted, and the other members of the team gathered to hear his briefing. Robert Mullin, Aitkens’ second in command, who was close to Martins, strode over and stood waiting for his orders with his arms crossed over his chest. Mullin had been waiting for the past hour in undisguised impatience at getting in and finding out just what the hell had happened to the Alphas.

‘Three days ago, the Alphas entered this tube station. Since then, we ain’t heard from them until Martins,’ Aitkens nodded to Imogen, ‘got a half deciphered radio call that sounded like a distress call. Now we can’t raise ‘em on radio at all.’

The other Bravos stood up straighter, mentally preparing themselves for their commander’s next words. Each of them had been in the field before and seen horrors only written about in trashy paperbacks, so they steeled themselves for the worst.

‘I want you guys in there, Mullin on point, I’ll cover the rear. Check your weapons before we go, and your ammo cos we won’t have time to come back here until the job’s finished, and that’s just my opinion,’ Aitkens continued, checking his own weapon. Each team member had the same weapon – an SA80, which fired NATO standard 5.56 x 45mm ammunition. In addition to this, some others carried a Glock 17, a couple of others carried a L129A1 sharpshooter rifle. Within their packs, they had two grenades, and two flash bangs a piece. A designated team member shouldered a larger pack that contained ammo for each weapon.

‘Now, go!’ Aitkens barked and the Bravos went in with Mullin at the head.  The team ran down a slope that lead to a once barricaded Tube station and entered slowly one by one. Once inside, it was largely dark and gloomy, requiring them to switch on their head mounted torches, revealing a grimy tiled corridor.

As they moved through the corridor, they passed a large abandoned ticket office. The station itself had been out of use since 1974, but the desk inside the office was still piled with detritus and junk from years gone by.

There seemed nothing out of the ordinary and there was still no sign of Alphas, but Martins thought to herself that it would be unlikely they’d find any evidence of them so close to the entrance.

 _If they’ve been in here three days, we’ll find them further in_ , she thought to herself.

The team came to an escalator leading deeper into the depths of the underground. As they made their way carefully down, since it was mostly pitch black, a smell became apparent.

‘Fuckin’ ‘ell, what the fuck’s that smell?’ Chancery said from behind Martins.

‘Don’t think I wanna fucking know,’ Martins replied, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

The smell did not dissipate as they reached the bottom of the escalator, and in the time it took to get there Martins had had time to consider what it was.

‘Smells like rotten meat,’ she said softly.

‘Yeah, she’s right,’ Chancery said, ‘Had some steak go off in the fridge once, smelt just like this.’

‘I don’t think anyone’s left steak down here, do you?’ Mullin said gruffly.

‘Nah, I know that, I’m just agreeing with Martins, like,’ Chancery said, pulling at face at Imogen.

‘Enough bullshit, you guys, just keep walking,’ Aitkens said from the back.

As they approached a bend in the corridor, they could see the glow of the portable halogen lamps they usually used when they were in environments as dark as this.

 _Well, they were definitely here, then_ , Imogen thought to herself, a small comfort.  But again, as they came level with the light, the smell only continued to get stronger and if possible, more putrid.

Martins caught up with Mullin on point.

‘Any ideas on the smell?’ she said, careful to keep her voice low. She was the only female on the team and didn’t want to see as though her gender made her less able to cope with the less than salubrious surroundings.

‘Dead people,’ Mullin said bluntly. ‘Definitely. Only smelt that stench once before, that was in Poland. Whole team wiped out, my team were only sent in a month later.’

‘Fuck,’ Imogen said. ‘What killed them?’

‘Mutated bears.’

Imogen wasn’t sure if Mullin was joking or not but let his comment pass by. At any rate, she could see further down the hall, marked out by the portable lights, that there was a dark mass slumped against one of the walls.

Abandoning any thought of procedure, she slung her SA80 and ran towards it. As she got closer, she could see it was a body, and she recognised the uniform as a member of Alpha team.  Kneeling down, she slowly lifted the head which had been hanging down to the person’s chest. The eyes opened suddenly, extremely dilated, the pupil taking over so you could hardly see the iris. What Imogen could see of the whites, they looked blood shot.

‘Medic!’ she shouted as the others caught up to her.

‘Fuck! Who’s that?’ said Chancery, sounded disturbed.

‘Calm the fuck down, Chance,’ Mullin said, pushing the medic forward to attend to the injured party.

‘It’s Llewellyn,’ Aitkens said tonelessly. ‘The rookie.’

The medic had a pen light shining in Llewellyn’s eyes, but the man kept twisting his head away, the light apparently too much for him to bear. Suddenly, he began to vomit, black liquid rushing from his mouth, soaking the front of his uniform and the medic leapt back so as not to be coated in it either.

‘It’s blood!’ the medic sounded shocked, ‘I’ve never seen so much at once, I-‘

The medic was cut short as the man against the wall suddenly reached out a hand and caught him by the neck. The vomiting had stopped and now the rookie’s eyes were clouded with white. The medic struggled against the choke hold but was unable to loosen the grip upon him.

‘Get him out of there,’ Mullin barked, drawing his Glock and aiming at the rookie.

‘Fuck Mullin, you can’t shoot him!’ Chancery said, although he had also drawn his weapon.

‘Move his aside, or he’s gonna get shot too,’ Mullin said, keeping his aim steady.

‘No!’ shouted Martins, ‘We can sedate him, see what’s wrong with him-‘

‘I know what’s fucking wrong with him,’ Mullin’s face was set in a grim expression. ‘Move the doc, NOW.’

Martins didn’t want to, she was sure they could sedate the rookie, find out why he was acting that way, but Mullin was not going to back down, she could tell. She grabbed the medic around the chest and pulled him as far away from his assailant as possible. Once clear, she heard a ringing shot, and the grip slackened.

‘Fucking hell, Mullin,’ Chancery breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. ‘The fuck you do that for?’

Mullin lowered his weapon, looking displeased and agitated. Turning to the rest of the team he said, ‘Didn’t any of you cunts read the Kennedy report?’


End file.
